


Not Fine (I'm Not Fine)

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Brian not a stalker, he swears. He was searching for something to eat and spotted Jae, sitting alone in a cafe
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 22





	Not Fine (I'm Not Fine)

Brian saw it. 

Everything. 

When that girl approached Jae, almost made him wait for 1 hour. Jae looks so happy. He smiled widely as handed her a menu. But that bright smile disappeared slowly, turned into a small smile. Brian caught the change of his expression, disappointment showed clearly. Then the two of them had a chit-chat while enjoying their orders. The atmosphere were so lively. Those two giggled a lot that made Brian's chest went warm by watching it. 

Until the main event started. 

How the girl's face turned to be serious. No more laugh or happiness showed in there. How her eyes looked when she was facing down as she muttered something that made jae's eyes went wider. How Jae froze but still managed to hold that little smile and listening to her. How the guiltiness covered all on her face when she lifted her head to meet Jae's eyes. 

Everything. 

Brian watched it. 

The next second, the girl bowed deeply, mouthing a "sorry" sincerely before taking her leave hurriedly as she rubbed her eyes. Brian's attention went to Jae who still in his place, staring at some empty space as he took a last sip on his coffee, then he left. Jae made a stop at 7eleven, bought a can of coffee and mineral water. He sat in front of 7eleven, under the blue sky and white umbrella. Looks contradictive when Brian watched as Jae's eyes started to get teary. He sobbed, rubbing the tears to stop streaming, but can't. 

Brian covered his ears as his eyes still watched Jae cried. Still, it made him hurt too. Brian really wanted to approach Jae, pat his back ane tell him "you deserves better than her" or "everything gonna be alright" or "there are plenty of girls in this world so don't worry". But if he does so, he can't help but also cried. 

Then, he saw Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon came across Jae, looks like just got home from the game center. Brian intended to warn them for letting Jae alone, so he started walk from his hiding place.  
It was too late. They realized it and instead comforting him, they made fun of Jae with their absurd dance while giggling. 

At first, Jae stared at them, frowning, before he bursting into laugh as if the heaviness on his shoulder disappeared. Jae stood up, trying to kick the three of them in their butts. Eventually, the four ran, racing through their dorms as Brian watched them, smile silently. Feels so relieved but a little bit sad because he's not there to comfort or letting out jokes to make Jae better. 

"Finally, hyung." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first english fanfic ever yayy. i know there's a lot of grammars error and it's so short, but yeaa
> 
> inspirated by not fine and not mine. recently im whipped for those song hehe
> 
> twt: @orenjiorangee


End file.
